User blog:Abbot-Bernard/Reader of the Pond - Chapter Four
Abbot Phribb was just about to sit on a nearby stool-stump, next to Friar Bernnarkenburn when the mole Dibbun, Gruggo, or Grugg for short, came running to the Abbot, looking scared to death, and being followed by a mud-covered Brother Relligent. "Favva Fribb, Favva Fribb. Brovver Relleejint be chasin' oi, loik some mad beastie." the Dibbun said. The Abbot gave the Brother a wink and said, "Oh, Brother Relligent, I'm ashamed of you, chasing this young Dibbun around like a mad beast." Brother Relligent smiled apologetically and said, "Yes, Abbot. It won't happen again, but he..." the Brother was cut short by the Abbot. "Hold it, Brother. Now, tell me exactly what he did." The Brother recalled the story, "Brother Nhollan sent me to get Grugg and take him to Brother Dacwus, you know the Abbey school-teacher, so that he could teach him about the Apiary and Beekeeping, but noooooo. Grugg had to go and trip me while me were walking up to the Apiary, and I fell into a mud-puddle. Right in front of Sister Dretta. I tell you Father Abbot, that Dibbun is nothing but trouble." Gruggo protested, "Oi'm not nuthin' but troubel, roight Favva Fribb." The Abbot smiled at the little mole, "Of course you're not. Now run along now, young one." As the young mole ran to the go play with the other Dibbuns, Brother Relligent said, "That's enough, Father Abbot, I've had it with Dibbuns. Please send me to work something else." Abbot Phribb thought about it and finally said, "Okay, Brother Relligent, you're going to work with Bellgalo the Vole-Elder, in the Library. Now go, it's only five more days until the Jubilee Feast." Muddnose was thankful that Vastagug had forgotten about his claimed tiredness. If it wasn't for Darkhide's stupid answer and Deathbone's short-lived rebellion, Vastagug would have remembered his weariness and probably kill him. Just then a creature appeared behind him. Muddnose didn't turned, he didn't have to, the ice-cold breath going his back told him that Vastagug was there, Had he remembered?, he prayed not, "Muddnose," the voice was unmistakeably that of Vastagug's, "Do ye know why we've been marchin' in these woodlan's fer so long." Muddnose chose his words very, very carefully, he didn't want to suffer the same fate as Darkhide at the Hellgates, "No, Dark One. All I c'n say, an' I say this on b'half o' th' horde, ev'r since we've left Sivirlunk, ev'rybeast has tried t' guess where we are goin'?" The Dark One looked at Muddnose, and said, "Sivirlunk, eh." then he pointed to a ferret called Dogear, "Ye, Dogear. What do ye r'member 'bout Sivirlunk?" The ferret was obviously thinking very hard but finally he said, "Well, Master Vastagug, I c'n r'member is Vlask Trogantt instructin' usbeast t' do things fer 'im. I c'n r'member one time, me and Frelgg, me ol' horde-mate, were jus' walking 'round th' grounds of Fort Sivirlunk when 'Is Tyrantship Vlask Trogantt came face t' face wi' us, then he said that we were tryin' t' revolt 'gainst 'im, so we round'd up usselves some other beasts, an' we left Sivirlunk. Sadly, lat'r Vlask found us agin an' we all had t' go back t' bein' 'is soilderbeasts. Then 'bout four seasons lat'r in th' middle o' autum' ye, Vastagug, ye came t' Sivirlunk, kil'd Brooll an' tried t' preten' t' be 'im. Then ye round'd us up an' in th' middle o' one night, we left." Vastagug smiled at Dogear's answer, Hhhhmmmmm, may'ap 'twon't be as 'ard as I thought 'twould. Category:Blog posts Category: Fan Fiction